


pledge allegiance

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: 12 days of Wincestmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Consort Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes good guys gotta do bad things to make the bad guys pay." - Harvey Specter, Suits</p><p>Or how Sam saved Dean by becoming a king and how he is still Dean's boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pledge allegiance

There are bruises on my skin and golden fire in your eyes. I kneel at your feet with no recollection of how I got there.

 _Sammy, what happened?_ I whisper with my head bowed so I don’t have to see the king, who once was a sweet little boy.

Your answer is another bruise, another mark. It’s made with your mouth and I wonder - do you want to kill me gently?

_Don’t make me hurt you again, Dean. I don’t want to. But I can’t help it, the fire in my veins, it burns so bad._

You sound so pained, like every bruise on my bodies hurts you more than it does me.

 _You would never hurt me, Sammy_ I say and ignore the pain, the way my body aches.

The hand that cradles my cheek is warm, the touch tentative and sweet. I look up to see your beautiful face.

_What did you do?_

Your gaze fills with regret, but the lines around your mouth harden.

_I had to save you, Dean. You are mine and no one is allowed to touch you but me. They had to pay._

You look away and I follow your glowing eyes. There are bodies everywhere. Most lie still, lifeless. The rest kneels.

_Will you stay with me, big brother?_

Your voice sounds sure, commanding despite the question. Your eyes are nothing but. They’re still searching my face, looking for my approval, my love.

My sweet little boy.

_Always. My king._


End file.
